


no escape from reality

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I hope, Lots of Angst, Possessed!Scrooge au, Sadness, Scrooge possession!au, but that's later, everyone is sad, gosh I hope so, looks at Tricia, magica is a Bad Lady
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: "the only thing better than possessing your enemy to steal his first dime is possessing your enemy to destroy the weak relationships he has with his family and friends :’D"-@Tricia-morvill on tumblr





	1. easy come, easy go

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this AU is the property of the fabulous Tricia! Her tumblr is here: https://tricia-morvill.tumblr.com
> 
> The comic this chapter is based off of is here: https://tricia-morvill.tumblr.com/post/173660325530/why-is-this-so-dramatic-welp-i-confess-i-got#notes
> 
> Most of the dialogue is hers with a few tweaks/changes here and there. :)  
> (yes I blanked on the title, because of course I did...) and yes, the first chapter is a little short, sorry! Setting the stage, lol

Donald chewed on his beak worriedly, rubbing his feathers together, and hesitating at the door to Scrooge's office. Finally he took a breath and pushed open the door. Scrooge, who'd been bent halfway at the windowsill, looked more tired and empty than he'd been in years. He straightened unnaturally at the whine of the door's hinges, almost snapping to attention like a bowstring suddenly pulled taut, or a puppet receiving a brutal yank on its frayed strings.

Scrooge snarled, "What do _you_ want, Donald?"

Donald gulped, but scurried in. He stopped behind his uncle, brows furrowed with concern. Donald took a deep breath and pushed out, "Maybe it's just me, but you're acting a bit... Strange, Uncle Scrooge. Is everything alright?"

Scrooge's voice was flinty and low, "It's none of your business."

"What?" Donald was even more confused now.

Scrooge turned, eyes practically glowing, body vibrating with concealed anger that went far beyond his usual irritation, "I said: _It's none of your business._ "

Donald was taken aback, akin to a deer-in-the-headlights look. His momentary surprise and hurt was quickly washed away by annoyance as Scrooge continued, facing the window once again, "And don't act like you care about me. Not after what _you_ did."

Donald's eyes narrowed, "I don't understand."

The Scottish duck smirked cruelly as he gestured with his cane, the movements almost painfully reminiscent of his excitement when he was explaining things to the triplets, "Ha! That's nothing new coming from you, Donald."

Donald almost spluttered, "What's your problem?!" Had Scrooge gotten up on the wrong side of the bed? Was there a reason he was acting like a grumpy old codger?

Scrooge gestured with his cane again, "You, Donald. You're my problem. An incompetent _coward_ like you isn't useful for me." Donald was frozen, eyes wide, as pure hatred looked back out of his Uncle's face, "I don't even know why I let you live here in the first place. You're _worthless_ and _weak_. I always preferred _Della_."

Donald choked, each word like a stab to the gut. Suddenly, his face contorted, how dare Scrooge say these things? "If you really think like that, then I'll go! I don't need _your_ charities!"

Scrooge smiled serenely, as if this was the exact outcome he wanted, as if he'd been waiting for this, "Good. Don't forget to take those _children_ with you. And _please_ , close the door when you leave."

Donald clenched his fists, feathers shaking as he stormed from the room, slamming the door as hard as he could behind him. He stopped in the hallway, eyes wide and wet, he shook his head, Scrooge... How could he...? Why...? Why had he let the triplets anywhere near such a- a monster?

* * *

 

The door slammed and Scrooge stood, staring out the window. The amulet around his neck glowed as he slumped suddenly, the strange purple tinge at his eyes gone. Stunned realization and dawning horror and utter despair spread across his face.

The unnatural shadow now at his side smirked cruelly, it's- _her_ \- expression eerily similar to Scrooge's just a few seconds ago.

"You won't miss him, Scroogey," The shadow crooned sweetly.

She caressed the amulet, laughing glibly

Scrooge's face crumpled.


	2. caught in a landslide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is very wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comics I used in this chapter: https://tricia-morvill.tumblr.com/post/174100326490/launchpad-wouldnt-believe-scrooge-for-one-second#notes
> 
> https://tricia-morvill.tumblr.com/post/173747354190/i-beg-for-more-of-that-magica-manipulating-scrooge#notes
> 
> I cut and pasted a lot more in this chapter! I also updated two days early because I'm not gonna have any time to do it until Tuesday- I'm gonna be super busy between then and now. I figured two days early was better than a day late? :)

Donald snapped the suitcase shut, anger in every fluffed feather, "Pack your stuff kids, we're leaving."

Louie burrowed into his uncle's side. Donald wrapped a wing around him as the boy asked, "Why would he say all these things about us?" Donald looked down, "What?"

Louie shrugged, "He called me a parasite."

Donald pulled him into a tight hug, "Oh, Louie. You're _not_  a parasite." Huey who'd been morosely draped over Donald's bed spoke next, a book discarded next to him as if he couldn't look at it the same way anymore, "He said that the world didn't need another know-it-all like me, Uncle Donald."

Dewey who'd been stretched, spreadeagled on the giant bed next to him said quietly, "He said I was a pathetic, needy, attention hog."

Donald felt weary and drawn. Going after him was awful, but at least it was normal. Scrooge going after his nephews? No. _Never_.

"C'mon, pack your stuff. We're leaving. Now."

The triplets hastened to their room, uncharacteristically quiet. They started gathering their things, but Dewey paused holding one of the trinkets they'd managed to acquire on one of their adventures with Uncle Scrooge. He'd been so different then... Dewey turned to his brothers, glaring at them with determination, "Something about this isn't right. He's not the Scrooge I know."

Louie and Huey looked at each other. Huey asked softly, "Are you sure? Are sure you're not trying to be optimistic?"

Dewey frowned, "C'mon? What about all those adventures we had? Even when Great Uncle Scrooge was annoyed at us, or got caught up in a profit, he never intentionally hurt us. He always made sure we made it out."

Louie nodded slowly, "Yeah. But what changed? What happened to make him so mean now?"

"I don't know... But we've got find out."

Huey looked at his brother, "I think he's right, Lou."

Louie stuffed his hands in his pockets, "So, I guess we're going to do a little investigating?"

The sly gleam was back in his eye and the smooth smirk was back on his beak, but they were infinitely more fragile than they once had been.

* * *

 

Magica laughed hysterically and, if she'd been more than shadow, she would've been crying with glee, "Did you see their faces? Oh Scroogey! You're doing _so well!_ "

Scrooge knelt on the ground, feeling inexplicably weak and exhausted and _drained_ , "What... What have you done? ...What have _I_ done?"

Magica shrugged, frighteningly wide grin in place, "What? Aren't you glad to finally get rid of them?"

Scrooge glared, cold frigid fury that rivaled his nephew's usual fiery anger bubbled up, as he grabbed at the amulet that had been forced over his head, "I would _never_ -!"

Magica laughed disappearing again, and not-Scrooge dropped the amulet as he laughed, "Oh no. You won't." He- she- it- _them_ , smiled smugly, "I won't let you destroy all of my plans. Not again."

The dime she'd swiped rested in her (their) palm, "Now. Let's make use of this dime."

The door opened and Not-Scrooge smoothly slipped the coveted number one dime into a pocket. Launchpad McQuack poked his head in, "Uh, Mr. McDee. Do you know where the little guys are? Cause uh, Donald's loading a car out back and, well, sir, no one's telling me what happened."

Scrooge snarled, making his toward the door until he had one wing gripping the polished golden knob tightly, "I've been meaning to speak with you. Now's as good a time as any. You are _the_ most incompetent, bumbling, clumsy, and stupid driver that I have ever had the displeasure to hire."

Launchpad only looked confused, "Huh?"

Scrooge smiled wickedly, "I'll spell it out for you, you big dumb oaf. You're fired, and I never want to see you again."

Launchpad stared down in confusion at Scrooge, maintaining silent puzzled eye contact. He frowned deeply, saying, "Wait... Wait a minute. You're not Mr. McDee, he would never say something like that."

Scrooge's eyes widened and he squeaked out, "You're fired! Don't come back or I'll have you thrown out!" He slammed the door in pure panic. Scrooge slumped against it, heart thumping wildly.

But Launchpad's big lumbering footsteps echoed down the hall. The shadow appeared again, smirking, as Scrooge clutched at his heart, sliding hopelessly to the ground. She laughed, "That was close."

She patted Scrooge's head as he winced and cooed, "Wasn't it, Scroogey?"


	3. Little high, little low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladstone arrives...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Tricia! I made an extra long, super early chapter!! :D
> 
> Comics referenced in this chapter:   
> https://tricia-morvill.tumblr.com/post/174012450365/geez-anon-sorry-for-the-wait-but-doing-this-was

Dewey, Huey, and Louie poked their heads around the doorframe carefully. Scrooge was pacing in his office, muttering to himself. Huey frowned, "He's walking funny."

Dewey snorted, "Don't be silly. He always walks funny."

Louie rubbed his beak thoughtfully, "No, he's right... He definitely looks a bit more stilted now."

Dewey's forehead wrinkled with confusion, "He's not wearing stilts."

Huey looked up at his brother, "Stilted means unnatural and stiff, Dewey. Of course, Uncle Scrooge isn't wearing stilts." Huey stopped in puzzlement and looked at his brother stretched across the floor with his head cautiously peeking around the doorframe, "How did you know what stilted meant, Louie?"

He shrugged.

Dewey sighed, "But we're supposed to be looking for something suspicious, not why he's walking funny. Maybe he's got like, a web cramp in his foot. Old people get cramps all the time, right?"

Huey adjusted his baseball cap, "Pretty sure _regular_ old people get foot cramps."

"And Great Uncle Scrooge _isn't_ a regular old person?"

Huey hummed, "Pretty sure regular old people usually _don't_ go treasure hunting and fighting giant gold mythical dragons, or go to Atlantis, or run a huge multi-trazillionaire company, or climb Mt. Neverest, or-"

He hissed, "Okay! I get the picture!"

Scrooge looked up, and all three triplets ducked behind the wall, holding their breath and waiting.

Scrooge grumbled something and they heard him passing again.

"Hey guys, watchya doin?"

All three triplets jumped, and looked up for the source of the voice. Webby was poking her head down through one of the ceiling vents, "Hiya, guys!" She dropped down with an audible thump.

Ignoring Dewey's frantic hand motions and Huey's shushing, she walked to the door, "Why are we sneaking around?"

The triplets acted as one and grabbed her before she could go in. Louie explained quietly, "Somethings wrong with Uncle Scrooge and we're trying to find out what."

Dewey whispered next, "But you've got to be quiet!"

Huey finished, "Or he'll find us!"

Webby shrugged them off, and hissed silently, "I can take a hint guys! Scrooge isn't in there anymore!"

They all looked in, and found that Webby was right.

They walked in cautiously, Dewey darting from object to object like in one of his movies. Louie casually followed his brothers, hands in his pockets and shoulders slouched, Webby followed them like an excited rabbit, bouncing from chair to chair.

After throughly searching his office they all congregated in the middle of the room, Dewey sighed, "There's nothing unusual about this place at all."

Huey put down the book he'd been looking through, "Yeah, it's just business documents..." He held up a picture, "And um... And this."

It was a picture of them, from one of their adventures.

Louie sighed, "We can't be wrong about Uncle Scrooge acting weird, can we? There's no way he'd ever act like this."

Webby shrugged, "He's just cranky."

Dewey raised an eyebrow, "But, he's always cranky. This is really strange. He doesn't get like this, _right_?"

Webby tapped her fingers together, " _I guess not..._ "

Huey narrowed his eyes at her, "Look. We just have to prove that there's something there that wasn't there before, and then we can expound from that."

Webby rubbed her beak, "Wellll.... Something unusual?"

They all nodded.

Webby shrugged her shoulders, "What about the weird and unusual necklace he's been wearing? The amulet?"

At their three dumbfounded looks, Webby shrugged her shoulders, "He takes it out sometimes. He's got it under his shirt."

Huey tapped the cover of his book excitedly, "That sounds exactly like what we've been looking for!"

Louie spoke quietly, fiddling with a string on his hoodie, "The real question is how we missed it, even though it was right there."

Dewey nodded at the worrying observation, "We should regroup in our rooms and try to come up with a plan."

* * *

 

Donald herded the triplets out of the mansion, despite their weak protests for bathroom stops and exclamations that they had 'forgot something.'

Finally they followed quietly, never having expected Donald to move so fast that they wouldn't even have a chance to get at the strange amulet, the possible source of their great uncle's sudden awful change. In fact, Donald had been waiting in their rooms, tapping his foot impatiently.

He'd said, "I know you kids don't want to leave, but Scrooge is becoming a real problem. He should never say those awful untrue things to anyone, let alone his family!" The more Donald talked, the more he'd worked himself into a rage, but he never spoke harshly with them, even with how slow they went at gathering their stuff. He watched them like a hawk and then dragged them out to the car.

Donald, still angry at Uncle Scrooge, hurried them along, "C'mon kids, I don't wanna spend another second in this place."

They followed, but looked up in surprise when Gladstone Gander, approached them cheerfully from his morning walk around Duckberg, "What's up Donaldo?"

Donald growled, "I'm leaving Duckberg."

"What?"

The triplets hastened to the car, piling in. This was one conversation they didn't want to hear.

Meanwhile, Donald shoved suitcases into the trunk of the car bitterly as Gladstone protested, "You must be joking!"

"No, I'm not joking." Donald's voice was harder than rock and sharper than glass.

Gladstone crossed his arms, mind working the problem over. He asked almost skeptically, "Why would you want to leave?"

Donald spat out his answer with enough venom to kill a duck, "Because of Scrooge."

"Oh? What's wrong with him?"

Donald's hands stilled. How was he going to describe his Uncle's deplorable behavior? He stared into the middle distance and said with resentful resignation, "He's just... Being himself."

Gladstone held up a hand, "Ehhhh, c'mon cuz. Maybe you're overreacting."

Donald closed his eyes as if he'd already had to have this conservation a hundred times that day, and now he felt a headache coming on. He sighed, "No. I'm not overreacting."

Donald dug into his pockets, never meeting Gladstone's eyes, "We'll be staying at Grandma's for a few days." He dropped his keys into Gladstone's hand, "Launchpad comes for the houseboat next Wednesday. I entrust you the keys until then."

Gladstone looked utterly bewildered, "Are you sure about this Donald?"

The triplets gazed out the back of the car window, eyes inexplicably saddened as Donald turned back for one last look, "See you, Gladstone. Say goodbye to Mrs. Beakley for me."

Gladstone watched the car until it disappeared from sight behind the massive gated walls of the McDuck mansion. At the sound of a door opening behind him, Gladstone turned, catching sight of Uncle Scrooge glaring disdainfully at the dust the retreating car had left behind.

Gladstone walked forward, worry evident in his too careless words, "Hey Uncle McDuncle, what does this all mean?"

Scrooge pointed his cane at Gladstone, unfettered resentment heavy in his thick Scottish drawl, "You're acting like you care."

Gladstone's brows dropped, "Of course I do."

"Oh, really?" Scrooge started down the stairs.

Gladstone wanted to see where this was going to go. He didn't have to try hard to sound utterly flabbergasted, "Why wouldn't I?"

He reached the bottom and turned to Gladstone. With every word he jabbed him pointedly with the end of his cane, "Because a selfish person like you doesn't care about other people's problems."

He'd said it so matter-of-factly... As if the sky is blue, the earth is round, Gladstone Gander is an awful person... Gladstone glared, "Selfish?"

"Of course... That's only one of the many... _Qualities_ that describe you." Scrooge walked away.

Gladstone crossed his arms defensively, "Well, you speak like you're perfect."

Scrooge snorted, as if the idea was ridiculous, "Please. Of course I'm not. But at least I don't depend on others for approval. I've seen you _begging_ them for attention."

Gladstone glowered, " _Whose?_ "

Scrooge turned, pointing his cane again, slight disdain there but also boredom. As if he were dissecting an animal, laying it's faults and insides all out to air for the hundredth time, "The boys, Donald, the rest of the family. Do you realize that they really don't care for you? Louie liked you before he knew who you _really_ are. He called you Uncle Gladstone, but when you became a problem, he just pushed you aside. Same as the others. They will _never_ look at you with the same eyes they look at Donald."

Scrooge was almost mocking now, like he was enjoying tearing him down, exposing every secret weakness he'd harbored inside, "No... _Living_ member of this family likes you."

Scrooge crossed his arms, his suddenly low voice returning to normal, "But I wouldn't blame them. After all, who would like to be the family of such... Such a mistake?"

Gladstone finally spoke, "I'm not a-!"

Scrooge shushed him with an imperiously raised hand, "I mean, the only good thing about you is your luck."

Gladstone crossed his arms feeling more and more angry as Scrooge went on, and more and more hollow and empty, as if his insides had been scooped out, "You're lazy... Useless... A big waste of space and air-"

Gladstone's shoulders hunched and he started walking away, kicking a rock with a webbed foot, "I don't need any of this. Now I understand why Donald and the kids left."

Scrooge smiled proudly, "I guess we should add 'coward' to the list."

Gladstone froze and whirled around, full of sharp brittle anger, "What gives you the right to say all these things?"

Scrooge leaned forward, "Oh really?" He turned his head, gesturing almost violently with his cane, "Do you _really_ think I don't? You literally owe me your freedom. It was _me_ who saved you. If it wasn't for me, you'd still be a 'lucky' slave."

Venom poured thick and fast, "Donald cared? No. The kids cared? No. They were prepared to let you go! Maybe I should've left you at the House of the Lucky Fortune, at least you were _useful_ for _something_ there!" When had he covered his ears? When had his eyes gotten wet? Scrooge was still talking, "While here, you're just a big _weight_ to his family-"

"Stop!" Gladstone gestured, he was furious but something broken lingered behind his eyes, "Why are you doing this?"

Scrooge turned away again, saying carelessly, "Oh, Gladstone. My ingenious nephew. The truth can be painful sometimes."

Scrooge would've walked away, but Gladstone spoke quietly, "I used to look up to you..." Scrooge froze.

"I used to look up to you because people look at your money the same way they look at my luck, but you never minded them. I thought you knew what it was like to be hated... I used to look at you and see not only my uncle but also an ally... Maybe even a friend, somebody I could trust, because I thought you understood..."

Something seemed to be desperately warring inside the Scottish duck, but contempt won out and he scowled as Gladstone finished, "Now I see how mistaken I was."

Scrooge shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

Gladstone shouted, outraged at being so ignored, "Where are you going?!"

Scrooge sniffed, as if it was obvious, "You're boring me."

Gladstone grabbed for his wrist, voice cracking with desperation, "Wait! Are you really that heartless?"

Scrooge attacked when he touched him, swiping furiously at Gladstone as if he, out of all people, were a threat, " _Hands off!_ "

Gladstone fell away in fear, but he didn't get mad. In fact, shock seemed to be the dominant expression. Gladstone saw something Scrooge had not intended him to see, for in his fury, _Scrooge's eyes glowed purple._

Gladstone picked himself up off the ground, watching Scrooge pick up his hat and dust it off. Scrooge scowled at him and the indecipherable expression on his face. Scrooge straightened his hat, "You still here? Don't you have anything better to do than waste my time?"

Gladstone was decidedly unsettled as he nodded, "Yeah... Forgot I had... To go... Somewhere else..." He scurried away under Scrooge's hard unwavering gaze.

Only when Gladstone disappeared from sight did Scrooge look away, or rather close his eyes tightly, hand going to his head and then his stomach as he dropped to his knees.

The now visible shadow with purple eyes laughed at Scrooge, "One down! Oh this is truly turning out so much better than I anticipated!"

"You won't get away with this!" Scrooge snarled weakly.

Magica laughed again, "Oh, Scroogey, I already did!" She put herself at eye level, her grin growing sharper, "Well, _we_ already did."

Scrooge pushed himself to his feet stubbornly, feathers curling into fists in preparation for a fight, "I would never let you hurt them!"

Magica put her hands on her shadowy hips, taunting him, "Ha! And why?"

Scrooge's eyes narrowed with determination, "Because they're my family."

Magica giggled and tapped his beak, as if he were a small child who hadn't yet realized how stubborn he was being, "Aw, that's so cute!" Her hand pulled his chin up as he glared defiantly, "Listen to me, Scroogey: maybe you care about them, but they don't care about you. You're completely _alone_."

She smirked, almost beak-to-beak, her words practically dripping with a viscous poison, "They don't even know you that well. They left because these are things they'd believe you'd say. _That's_ the impression they have of you. _All_ of them."

She tapped his head, voice going soft and slippery, "Think. Scroogey, what kind of a family is that?"

Scrooge was all fire and rage and icy steel, but her words pulled at him like a weight. His glare melted into despair, his resolve into hopelessness, Donald and the kids surely hated him. His shoulders hunched as Magica laughed gaily, "Oh! Look at that! Just look at yourself!" She almost vibrated with triumph, "The great Scrooge McDuck just gave up!"

She leaned close, "What a sweet sight!"

And then she vanished once more.

* * *

 

Gladstone clutched at his arms, eyes wide at what he had overheard. At least his luck had been good for something, like finding an ideal hiding spot... Some shadow had possessed Uncle Scrooge? Had forced him to say such awful things?

Everything made sense now... But on how on earth were they going to get Scrooge back?

"I have to tell Donald."

Gladstone headed frantically for the gate. 


	4. I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be super busy tomorrow, so once again, an early update! XD  
> I've officially run out of comics, but I've got a couple asks to expand upon... But I'm not gonna do that today, instead, I'm gonna do ~someone~ else's POV... ;)

Scrooge McDuck was smarter than the smarties and tougher than the toughies, he'd made an astronomically successful financial empire, and he had enough cold hard cash to circle the earth more than a few times (not even counting his investments and shares all over the world). He'd made his fortune and he'd made it square. Well, for the most part he had. He was old and experienced and he'd had more real adventures in his lifetime than most mythical heroes had in their own embellished stories.

Scrooge McDuck, the richest person in the whole world- in all of history, was also tired. Very, _very_ , tired. He'd lived a long time, and he'd seen more than his fair share of things. He'd fought and kicked and clawed his way to the top of the food chain and he still had to fight just as hard to keep it that way. Actually, Scrooge was more than just a little tired. He was utterly drained.

He'd noticed himself feeling more alive lately, ever since his family had suddenly returned to him. In fact, considering he probably shouldn't even be living at his age, it was a miracle that he was so active these days. Now, however, being forced to host another person was reminding him just how very old he was. It was causing him to shut down... If Magica had tried this in his Klondike days, he could've booted her out of his head instantly. Instead, all he could do now was irritate her.

Being trapped inside your own body was not something he would recommend. Especially when someone else was writing the script and pulling the strings. It wasn't a very out of body experience, it was as if someone else was saying these awful things... But it was him. He was doing it, and these were all observations he'd made, but never voiced, never voiced because he could see it in himself sometimes. Gladstone _did_ deeply want the affection of the triplets, but Scrooge had never condemned that want. How could he, when he desired it so strongly himself?

He _had_ thought Donald was different from Della, he _had_ known that Della was far more adventurous than her brother, but he'd _loved_ those differences. Donald was cautious and could pull them both back from the brink when they got too excited. In some ways, Scrooge was also jealous of his nephew. Donald was able to have the family Scrooge always wanted. The family he'd found in Della and Donald, and the family he'd lost because of his numerous mistakes.

He'd known Launchpad was unbelievably clumsy, but that wasn't all he was. He actually cared, and he got the job done in the end, that was what truly mattered, wasn't it?

Magica, however, Magica took his thoughts and twisted them, taking them out of context, turning them into wicked caricatures- shadows of their true selves, and then voicing these awful mimics as if he would actually say them. That, however, was not the worst part. The worst part was how easily they all believed that he'd say these things. Yes, Scrooge was a closed off duck, yes he was extraordinarily crabby, yes, he did love money a bit too much, and yes he couldn't open up easily... But that didn't make him cruel, did it? That didn't make him _evil_ , did it?

How did Donald not see that something was wrong?

Scrooge watched his nephews and grand nephews leave, dejected and crushed, and Scrooge railed against Magica's bonds, but he was too weak. Too tired. Too exhausted. Too hopeless.

He hadn't felt this utterly useless since... Since...? Since he was thirteen years old and shining shoes in Glasgow. Since his mother was exhausted as she tried to manage raising three hungry children, since his father was struggling to make ends meet, and his Uncle Jake stayed up late looking for jobs with a chewed up pipe in his mouth and dark circles under his eyes. Since he realized that he was the last of the clan McDuck and it was his responsibility to restore it, since he'd felt that heavy, _heavy_ weight on his shoulders and believed that there was nothing he could do about it.

However, ever since that man had cheated him by paying for his hard exhausting work with a small seemingly insignificant American dime, a dime just as useless as him at that time, he had never stopped, he had never given up, because like that dime he was determined to make a name for himself.

And as Scrooge watched Gladstone walk away, as he watched his family frightened and hurt by his hand, as he remembered Lena's betrayal, the loss of Della and Hortense and Matilda, Glittering Goldie and the romance that never was, his father and his mother, Uncle Jake and Uncle Pothole... All the people he'd known and lost, either by his hand or the hands of time... Scrooge thought that maybe, just maybe, he should _stop_. He had never done it before, but after all...

After all, there was a first time for everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the reviewer who noticed my puppet imagery: https://socialanxietyandotherthings.tumblr.com/tagged/i-was-thinking-about-the-puppet-imagery
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr: https://socialanxietyandotherthings.tumblr.com
> 
> Show Tricia some love: https://tricia-morvill.tumblr.com


	5. Mama, just killed a man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> put a gun against his head,  
> pulled my trigger, now he's dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stuff Tricia said that inspired this one: https://tricia-morvill.tumblr.com/post/174101251555/what-happened-to-lena-in-your-possessionverse#notes
> 
> https://tricia-morvill.tumblr.com/post/174100707725/i-got-to-ask-how-did-scrooge-get-the-amulet-in#notes

Lena sat on the pier, feet trailing in the dark salty water. The waves lapped softly against the wooden poles, peaceful and never ending. Lena scrubbed at her face, angry and upset. _Think of Aunt Magica. She'll need you to be strong._

But she couldn't concentrate. All she could think of was that suddenly awful pink glow and the relentless itch she'd always had at the back of her mind. How she was always tired after carrying her Aunt around. Did Mr. McDuck have that itch right now? Was it worse when it wasn't voluntary?

Lena shook herself. Why did she care what the rich old grump was feeling right now? She glared at her watery reflection.

Who was she kidding?

Mr. McDuck had grown on her, just like all of the other people living in the mansion. Aunt Magica had been right. She shouldn't have let herself care about them, it was making her mission so much harder. She had to get her priorities straight.

But all she could think about was the look on his face when she'd slipped that amulet on over his head, the confusion, the sudden pain, the realization, and finally betrayal...

Lena sniffed and pretended that she wasn't upset about what she'd had to do, she wasn't upset that it had been nearly a week, and she wasn't upset that there was no sign of Aunt Magica coming for her at all...

**Almost a week earlier...**

Lena clutched the amulet underneath her dark sweater. The McDuck mansion creaked in the night and she swallowed. She normally wouldn't be frightened, but the place was huge and drafty and utterly dark. Lena shook her head, get it together! Aunt Magica was depending on her!

Lena straightened, held her head high and strode down the corrridor.

Today's adventure had gone on extremely late, too late in fact, for Lena to be sent home. Lena wasn't stupid and figured this was her chance. Months of proving herself over and over, and now she was finally trusted to stay over.

Lena paused, outside of the dinning room. The light was on. She knew without a doubt that Mrs. Beakley was sleeping, because she'd passed her room already and heard her snoring quite loudly.

Webby was asleep, and there was no way that the triplets were awake right now, they'd been falling asleep on the way back and they'd immediately headed for bed just three hours ago. Maybe it was the big weird guy, Launchpad? No, it was too quiet for him. Scrooge?

Lena gulped. She'd wanted Scrooge to be asleep. This was going to be hard. Harder than it had too. Lena paused outside the door, hand hesitating against the knob.

A shadow at her side shifted, "Lena. Lena, what's wrong?"

Lena sighed and whispered, "Does it have to be Mr. McDuck? I means, he can be a bit crabby, but he's actually really nice."

"Lena..." Hissed the shadow, "Would you rather I was able to possess your young friend Webby? The three boys you don't want to admit that you like hanging out with? Would you rather choose?"

Lena sighed, "I know, but..."

" _Lena_. This is the only way that I can return... _He_ is the _only_ way."

Lena nodded, "I'm sorry, Aunt Magica. I know."

The shadow smiled sweetly, mouth stretching strangely, "Don't worry, it's not your fault, child. I was afraid this would happen in the first place... You can't get too close, it makes things very hard... Like naming a pet you have to eat."

Lena squared herself, "I know what I have to do."

"Good, Lena... I'll see you soon."

The shadow melted back into her own. She pulled the amulet off over her head and hastily stuck it in her pocket. Lena sighed, glared at the doorknob and took it, pushing the door open without hesitation.

Scrooge McDuck looked up, tired and surprised from where he'd been bent over the long dinner table catching up on the work he'd missed that day, "Lena? What are you doing up at this time of night?"

Lena shrugged nonchalantly, "I could ask you the same Mr. McDuck."

He squinted through his pince-nez glasses at the paper, "I'm doing taxes... And..." He shuffled papers, "Drawing up contracts." He muttered with annoyance, "Bothersome contracts."

Lena chuckled wryly, "That sounds _so_ exciting."

Scrooge snorted, "Hole in one." He looked her up and down, "You seem stressed, is everything alright?"

Lena shrugged sheepishly, "I just needed something less... Stuffy. I wanted to look out the windows, but I didn't want to wake anyone up."

Scrooge waved her behind him at the thick curtained windows, "Go ahead, but do try to go to bed soon."

Lena smirked, "Only if you do the same Mr. McDuck."

He didn't respond, already immersed in his work. Lena sat down on one of the huge window seats behind Scrooge. She wasn't looking at the view, however. Instead she was watching the reflection of Scrooge in the window as he read and wrote and grumbled under his breath. She felt knots twisting in her stomach as she pulled the amulet out of her pocket.

She couldn't seem to get a breath in right, as she gazed into the gem. There was something unnatural swirling in its depths, no way was Scrooge going to be fooled by this. He was far too cautious and he absolutely wouldn't put it over his own head voluntarily.

Lena stood shakily, breath coming fast. She turned and tiptoed to the tall backed chair. She clutched the amulet with sweaty palms.

She really didn't want Mr. McDuck to get hurt, but she also knew that this was the only way to get her aunt back.

She froze as he shifted murmuring and then, he started scribbling again, oblivious. She paused, behind the chair, and found she would have to be in sight. There was no way she could reach over the tall chair and just slip it on!

Lena held the amulet behind her back and then came up on his left, feigning interest in his work, "So, watchya doin now?"

Scrooge blinked, "Business?"

"Tell me about it? I don't know if Webby told you, but I'm interested in economics and business. When I was younger I wanted to wear a fancy suit and be in a corporation."

Scrooge, miraculously, believed her ridiculous lie, eyes brightening for a chance to explain the intricate workings of his financial empire to someone who was genuinely interested and not trying to steal it from him.

He launched into an explanation, pointing out various things on the sheet. He was completely engrossed now, there was no way he'd notice her.

Lena ignored the peculiar hotness of her eyes and murmured softly as she raised her hands, "Sorry, Mr. McDuck."

He turned, "What was that?"

The amulet dropped over his head.

Lena thought Magica would take over, and then they could finish this as soon as possible, but that didn't happen. Instead he seemed confused, and then betrayed as the amulet glowed brightly.

Lena took a step back, her eyes strangely wet, "I'm sorry, Mr. McDuck, but this is the only way."

Scrooge asked, voice suddenly sharp, "Lena-?" He choked suddenly and-

A roaring flash of the amulet, and the lights in the room went out with the hiss of a ghostly wind.

It was so quiet that she could hear the muted snores of Mrs. Beakley on the opposite side of the mansion, and the ticking of the grandfather clock hitting three-thirty over four rooms away. She blinked pink afterimages out of her aching eyes.

The lights flickered on, revealing Scrooge slumped over his desk. Lena swallowed, finger tapping his shoulder with the lightest of touches. Scrooge's eyes snapped open and he sat up, strangely blank. He blinked, and then his beak twisted into a content smile, "Lena. You did well." His eyes glowed a soft purple.

Lena sniffed.

Scrooge- Magica, stood, stumbled, and then snatched at the cane, "Dear, I want you to leave after breakfast, so as to avoid any suspicion. Tell no one, and I'll come find you later, alright? I just have to get his dime, and do a few other things."

Lena smiled weakly, "Yes, Aunt Magica.... I'm- I'm so glad you're back."

"Of course." Her right eye twitched and she- he, seemed to be in pain. Her grip on the cane was so tight, Lena wondered how she hadn't shattered the wood yet.

"Is everything alright?"

Magica didn't answer, clearly in pain as she ground out, still trying to be sweet, "Run along now, Lena."

Lena did, realizing it was wiser not to question her aunt.

The last thing she heard was Magica snarling softly, eyes glowing brightly, "Stop fighting, Scroogey- there's no point..."

The door closed as Scrooge's now discarded business papers fluttered on the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more buffer chapter after this, and then I'm gonna sit tight till we all get more comics! ^_^ 
> 
> Show Tricia some love: https://tricia-morvill.tumblr.com
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr: https://socialanxietyandotherthings.tumblr.com


	6. Too late, my time has come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge's POV from the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry that this is a day late guys! I got caught up with Stuff yesterday. Also, another sad notice, this is the last chapter until we all get more comics or I get spontaneously inspired- but don't worry! I'll be back.

Scrooge McDuck hadn't known what he'd expected when Lena had entered the dining room, sweating and nervous and looking as if she were going to faint. He wasn't that scary, was he?

What he definitely hadn't expected was for her to show interest in his business. Lena was a bright, if rebellious, young girl, and she seemed to know what she was talking about. If she was smart about it, she could put talents like that to good use.

Unfortunately, he hadn't gotten to finish, let alone start, explaining anything to her, before she dropped a heavy weight around his neck just as he looked down.

He blinked, as it glowed, and then he looked up. It was undoubtedly magical, but why on earth was she crying?

....But he'd seen that devastated look before... He'd seen that _guilt_ before- in the mirror when he thought about that village in Africa, when he thought about Hortense, Matilda, and Della... A look that did not belong on someone so young.

She looked uncharacteristically vulnerable, hesitant and unsure and full of regret, "I'm sorry, Mr. McDuck, but this is the only way."

The weight of the amulet grew heavy, his arms wouldn't move, "Lena-?" His throat closed off, a pink flash blinded him, and the lights abruptly flickered out.

The next thing he knew, there was a voice in his head, a soft oiled voice that he knew well, and one that he'd thought he would never hear again, " _Isn't revenge just wonderful?_ "

He tried to move, to leap to his feet, fight, anything- but he stayed, slumped over the table, eyes closed.

" _Oh, don't try to move, Scrooge, dear. Don't you know I'm in charge now?_ "

Panic.

She laughed, " _The amulet. My, I don't remember you being this slow. I am in possession of a new body, courtesy of my darling niece Lena. Isn't she wonderful?_ "

Control? He concentrated, but he couldn't move a finger. The icy chill burning through his veins seemed to sharpen as she laughed again. This time he thought, carefully, " _Magica?_ "

" _Finally. I'd thought you'd forgotten me._ "

" _Unfortunately, we can't all get what we want._ "

Magica tittered, voice smooth and sly inside his head, " _Oh, you're an amusing little toy, aren't you?_ "

He snarled, " _I'm no ones toy, lassie._ "

" _Aren't you? You're my little puppet, now, aren't you Scroogey?_ " His eyes snapped open of their own accord and he sat up without command.

They turned and he broke into a smile at the sight of a trembling Lena. Scrooge fought, throwing himself against the invisible bonds that held him, but he could do nothing as Magica ushered her out of the room, gritting her teeth as she ignored his mental thrashing and closed the door. 

"Stop fighting, Scroogey- there's no point..."

" _I'll fight to my last breath if I have too, Magica! Ye won't get away with this!_ "

She laughed, "Oh, but I already have!"

" _What? No you haven't! Donald and the boys will notice something is wrong and they'll figure it out!"_ His voice filled with pride _, "They're world's smarter than you, Magica."_

Magica shrugged, leaning on his cane, obviously annoyed that it wasn't as unnecessary as she thought, "We'll see about that. I don't think they'll be up for much snooping around once I've- well, _we've_ finished with them."

" _Ye won't do anythin' to them. I won't let you!_ "

Magica made her way over to the windows, standing before them with a smug smirk on their face, "Scroogey, I'm inside your head. What do you think you're going to do? I mean, after all, I know everything you know."

" _What? That's ridiculous-"_

A sharp, searing stab of pain in his head, and Magica snickered, taking joy in his sudden debilitating pain, "Oh, you care more about your family than you like to let on, don't you, Scrooge? I can see it, Donald and Della and those little triplets..." More pain as she shuffled through a lifetimes worth of his private thoughts and catastrophic mistakes and treasured memories, "Who's this? Webby? Mrs. Beakley? Launchpad? Gladstone? My, my, my, Scroogey. You've made a lot of friends.... A lot of friends for one who's so notoriously closed off."

" _Now you stay out of my head and away from my family, lass! You'll regret messing with Scrooge McDuck!"_

Magica sighed at his continued resistance, "This mind talk is so boring... I want to see your face when you realize just what I've done to you."

And suddenly, he could move again.

He immediately grabbed at the amulet but, just as his fingers closed around it, she was back in control, chiding him as if he were a child, "Stop it! Scroogey, you should know better!"

" _You'll regret this."_

"Actually, I don't think I will."

This time, when she relinquished control, Scrooge didn't fight. Maybe he could figure out what her plan was, other than possessing him and taking his dime, obviously. He clenched his fists, scowling, and stared out the window. The dark shadow behind him smiled, "You really do care about them, don't you?"

Scrooge glowered, but Magica took this as a yes, her grin widening like a snake unhinging it's jaw, "Well, that's going to make what I do to them so much more _fun!_ "

He couldn't help it, he swallowed fearfully and took the bait, making eye contact with the shadow in his distorted reflection on the window, "What are you going to do?"

Magica smirked coyly, a hand over his shoulders, "I'm going to make each and every one of them _hate_ you. And all it takes for me to make that happen is for me to tell them the _truth_. I'm going to show, both you and them, your _true_ self!"

He whirled around, "What? What on earth are you-"

Magica tapped his beak and he paused momentarily as she tsked disapprovingly, "Oh, Scroogey, Scroogey, Scroogey... Anyone who bears my amulet needs to have a certain amount of, shall we say, moral flexibility in order to be truly possessed."

Scrooge scoffed, "What, are you saying I'm evil? Lass, that's the most backwards way of doing things. I already know I'm not a good person, but at least I'm trying to be better!"

Magica seemed taken aback, but she recovered, chucking him under the chin as he glared, "Oh, but you don't quite know how many things you've ignored in that head of yours, how many brilliant notions you've passed up for the sake of," her tone became mocking, " _being good._ Or, rather, pretending to be good. Pretending to be something _you're not._ Pretending to be a good person... Maybe if you weren't such a bad one, maybe if you weren't so _money obsessed_ , so _greedy_ and _selfish_ and _prideful,_  I wouldn't be here."

She laughed, "It's because of _you_ that I'm going to hurt them, it's because of _your_ weakness that I'll rip them apart!" He protested but she continued over him, "You keep saying you're not evil, but how can you say that when I reveal that each and every person in your family will find it completely believable that you would treat them like _dirt?_ "

She continued, leaning in close and making Scrooge press back into the window, "I'm going to make you realize just how _awful_ you truly are.... _And I'm going to enjoy every minute of it."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge needs a hug T-T
> 
> Give Tricia some love: https://tricia-morvill.tumblr.com
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr: https://socialanxietyandotherthings.tumblr.com


End file.
